infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Quiver (Film)
Quiver is a superhero film based on the superhero Quiver and the third film in the Infinite Ultimate Cinematic Universe. It is also the third film in Chapter 1. Plot Summary Brett Daniels finds his life in danger after his last job results in him accidentally taking the life of an innocent woman. To protect his loved ones, Brett must face off against one of the worlds deadliest assassins as they engage in a game of cat and mouse, and Brett must become the superhero Quiver for the first time. Synopsis Brett Daniels is a former assassin who used to work for the AAG (Advanced Assassins Guild) under the direction of Bennett Talbot, the ruthless and sadistic leader. After killing a Russian Warlord named Yuri Markov, Brett accidentally kills an innocent American woman named Mari Rowe. Realizing what he has done, Brett tries to escape the life with his girlfriend Nadia Thomas, but is stunned when he receives contact from Talbot, who tells him that he will kill him if he does not return to the society. Brett goes to his hometown of Wave City and reconnects with his old best friend Dom Wilkins and childhood girlfriend Carol Sampson. He creates a guise to stop Nadia from learning about his past, which is made difficult when Talbot sends ruthless British assassin Gray Fallon to kill Brett. Fallon’s attacks in Wave City catches the attention of Detective Harry Wilkes, who is sent by his boss Joseph Cross to stop Fallon. Brett learns that Fallon is in Wave City when he is confronted by him in an abandoned parking lot. The two fight, but Fallon ultimately gains the upper hand, forcing a badly injured Brett to escape. He escapes to the home of his friend Ricky Lauer, who patches him up. Carol walks in and sees his injuries, making Brett realize that Lauer and Carol are together. Brett asks them to not tell Nadia about this, and after turning on the TV and seeing Fallon’s chaos, he realises he will need to stop him. Wilkes continues his pursuit of Fallon and they come into contact, but Fallon is able to escape. He is then chastised by Cross for letting Fallon go. Fallon contacts Talbot, who decides to come to Wave City to help look for Brett. Brett, meanwhile, finds his old suit and puts it on. He decides to do some training with Lauer and Carol. Nadia finds out Brett is keeping a secret from her and follows him, but is ultimately captured by Fallon, who leaves Brett a note. When Brett returns, Dom hands him the note and Brett realises he will need to kill Fallon to prevent him from hurting anyone else. Wilkes gets the location of Fallon and he and Cross and several other officers head to a parking lot to stop him. However, Fallon anticipates this and picks off the officers one by one, killing most of them, including Cross. Eventually only Wilkes is left and before Fallon can kill Wilkes, Brett intervenes, firing an arrow at Fallon before the bullet hits Wilkes. Calling himself Quiver, he arrives at the building and demands to know where Nadia is. Before Fallon attacks him, Talbot interrupts and tells him that he needs to pay the price for leaving the AAG. Quiver ignores him and starts fighting them both, with back-up provided by Wilkes. Quiver fights Fallon and finds that they are evenly matched. As they fight, Quiver again asks where Nadia is. He hears Nadia and is distracted, allowing Fallon to hurt him. Quiver gets up and makes it to Nadia, but his mask is ripped off, revealing his identity to Nadia. Fallon hits him, but Brett is able to get the upper hand and stabs Fallon in the shoulder, knocking him down. Fallon taunts Brett into killing him, but with some convincing from Nadia he decides against it and instead knocks Fallon out, leaving Wilkes to arrest him. Brett runs up to the parking lot and finds Talbot, who tells him the complex is rigged with explosives. He tells Brett that he will see him again soon and that next time he will make sure he dies. Brett fires off a shot, but not before Talbot presses the detonator, destroying the complex. An injured Talbot flies off as Brett grabs Nadia and they are able to escape the complex unharmed. In the aftermath of the attack, Brett is visited by Wilkes, who tells him that he is the new Captain of the WCPD. Brett decides to destroy his suit, but both Nadia and Wilkes convince him that Wave City needs a hero and that he can clean up the city and make it a better place again. Brett takes their advice and has Lauer and Dom on his team as he takes on his next adventure as Quiver. In a mid-credits scene, a mysterious man is seen talking to Talbot, telling him that he has more history with Quiver than anyone else and that he wants the chance to kill him. In a post-credits scene, the hero Hercules watches as a mountain near his village is attacked and he prepares to fight several monsters. Cast * Alan Ritchson as Brett Daniels/Quiver * Jason Statham as Gray Fallon * Thomas Haden Church as Bennett Talbot * Jessica Barth as Nadia Thomas * Orlando Bloom as Detective/Captain Harry Wilkes * Macaulay Culkin as Ricky Lauer * Ansel Elgort as Dom Wilkins * Evan Rachel Wood as Carol Sampson * Gary Oldman as Joseph Cross * Christopher Heyerdahl as Yuri Markov * Bar Paly as Mari Rowe * Luke Evans as Hercules (uncredited cameo) Appearances Locations * Wave City Items * Quiver Suit * Brett's Bow and Arrow * Gray Fallon's Dual Pistols Species * Humans Organisations * Advanced Assassins Guild * Wave City Police Department Production Notes Category:Quiver Media Category:Quiver Films Category:IUCU Category:Chapter 1 Category:IUCU Films